


King's Respite

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Comedy, F/M, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assassination attempt on Rufus Shinra does not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King's Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Major thanks owed to my dearest friend Emerald Embers for helping me write a coherent thing from my messy thoughts.

"So that was a poisoning attempt," Rufus asked out loud to no one in particular, looking up at the ceiling.

"Exactly, sir," Tseng answered, Rufus' legs over his shoulders as he thrusted deep into him.

A small grunt. "But?"

"But the amateur poisoner made a crucial mistake in mixing the right proportions," Tseng continued, a fine sheen of sweat covering his skin.

"Hence, here we are," Elena chimed in as she slowly sat around Rufus' latex-covered, swollen cock, right on the President's desk. Behind her, Tseng came, again, with a breathless shout, and carefully pulled out of Rufus to discard the condom he had come into.

"Never would have thought that being so horny could be so annoying," Rufus complained as he slid his gloveless hands up Elena's stomach to go fondle her breasts. "Can't feel a thing thanks to those stupid condoms."

"Sorry." Tseng was not sorry. "We have to stop it spreading via your body fluids."

"At least give me a kiss!"

Tseng, now fully dressed, stepped close to the desk and leaned over, putting a hand over Rufus' mouth before kissing the back of that hand.

That earned him a petulant look from Rufus. "You're fired," he said as soon as Tseng took his hand off.

"Duly noted. Should I hand in my card before or after dropping by the science department to see how the antidote's coming along?"

Rufus answered by showing Tseng both middle fingers as the latter left the office. With Tseng out of sight, Rufus turned his attention over to Elena, who was bouncing in his lap.

"My dear, sweet Elena..."

"I can't kiss you either, sir."

Rufus threw his hands in the air in frustration. Just before he told Elena to get off and let him jerk off then, a slim, gloved finger entered his well-lubed ass, then another.

"Ah... better," he purred before reaching to rub Elena's clit with his thumb.

"Let me finish, sir, and I'll get the strapon." She shivered as he touched her clit, but her position to reach his ass left her unable to fuck herself on his straining cock.

Rufus sighed dramatically, but he grinned after. "By all means."

By the time Tseng got back, Elena was bright red from exertion but she had Rufus bent over his desk and nearly screaming as she fucked up with her thickest strapon while jerking him off with both (gloved) hands.

"Impressive," Tseng commented as he saw the size of the puddle of white cum on the floor once polished to a mirror shine. "Unfortunately," he continued right after catching an exhausted Elena by the armpits and sitting her in the massive presidential chair, "the antidote is still not ready. The wannabe poisoner didn't use pure ingredients and—"

"Shut the fuck up," Rufus breathed out, left hanging and shaking on the edge, as he reached back with one hand to spread his cheeks. "Fuck me instead."

Tseng was quick to drop his pants again, but try as he might, he could not find a single condom left, even in Rufus' third secret stash in his desk.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Rufus nearly shouted as he slapped strands of his blond hair back. 

"Reno and Rude are bringing more," Tseng assured Rufus, stroking his back.

Rufus tried to kick Tseng off. "And where are those two idiots?"

"Firing the employee who tried to poison you, sir."

"What's the point of having all of you at my beck and call if you're not around in my time of need?!" Rufus growled, reaching between his legs for his throbbing cock.

Tseng was about to answer when Elena tugged on his sleeve. "I have an idea," she said before raising herself to whisper in Tseng's ear. Tseng's eyes went wide. He looked at her, then at Rufus, then back at her, flushed and getting visibly hard.

Rufus smirked.

Upon entering Rufus' office, Reno and Rude were greeted by a rare sight: Rufus bent over on his desk, drooling and near incoherent with pleasure, with Elena's entire hand up his well-lubed hole, and Tseng shushing him while massaging his upper back.

"Yo, can I pay you to do that to him before my next performance review, 'Lena?"

"Depends." Elena moved a finger with perfect precision, which sent an exhausted Rufus over the edge again. "Can you outbid Rufus trying to get me to this to you?"

Reno shrugged and swayed closer. "There goes that idea." He laid both hands on the desk and leaned in close to observe Rufus' face. Reno was pretty sure he'd never seen his boss looking like this, all flushed, covered in sweat, blue eyes unfocused and nearly black as he breathed fast and loud. And not from a lack of having sex with Rufus either. "It's in full swing, huh?"

"Yes." Tseng took a step forward to push Reno away from Rufus with one arm against the Turk's chest. "Did you get the antidote?"

Rufus yelped at that moment.

Tseng turned around just in time to see Rude pulling back from injecting something, most likely the antidote, right into Rufus' right asscheek. "For your own good, President," Rude said as he gave the tender cheek a pat.

"You're fired too," came Rufus' pained, weak voice as he tried to raise his upper body off the desk, with little success.

Tseng immediately moved to help Rufus, but got stopped by Elena reaching out with a clean hand. "Don't move him too much, I'm still inside!"

"We should probably move him somewhere more private to recover," Rude pointed out. "As soon as Elena can pull out. Who's got a worthwhile bed?"

Everyone, except Tseng, pointed to Tseng. Even Rufus.

Tseng sighed heavily.

It was a good thing that there was little personnel at this time of night. Once Elena had her hand out of Rufus' ass, they wrapped him in his coats and made a hasty exit to the parking garage, grabbing the first available company car. As the driver, Reno made short work of the drive to Tseng's place. While Reno was off to park the car, Tseng and Rude carried a panting Rufus inside, led by Elena, tasked to unlock and open the doors for them.

Finally, they sat Rufus on the edge of Tseng's king-size bed. As Tseng went to get some water and towels, Rude carefully peeled Rufus' clothes off him. Despite trying to look regal as he sat on Tseng's white comforter, Rufus was filthy with sweat, semen, spit and lubricant, heavy-lidded and in serious danger of nodding off despite his raging erection. Not to mention his ass hurt from the shot.

Tseng came back with water and towels and, first things first, knelt before Rufus and cleaned his face with gentle care, unsticking his blond hair from his forehead as he did. "The antidote is not immediate, I assume."

Rude, who had sat by Rufus to help him sit upright, shook his head. "It will take some times to take full effect."

"Yep!" Reno shouted as he made his entrance in the room, car keys in hand. "But hey, you actually can't catch it through spit, so give him that kiss he's been longing for already, yo!"

Blue eyes glared daggers at Reno, who decided that yes, the spot on the other side of Rufus was the perfect place to sit his skinny ass. "I do not 'long' for kisses, Reno."

"Don't say that, Prez. You'll make us sad."

"Will someone help me find something edible in this place???" Elena called from the kitchen, sounding at wit's end.

Rude got up to help.

Reno decided that tackling Tseng's biohazard of a kitchen might be a job for the three of them, so he left right behind Rude. At worst, he had the key. They could go out and get something.

Tseng just shook his head and focused on wiping Rufus clean, rubbing wide, slow circles over the latter's skin as he went. "Should I help you with this?" he asked, barely above a whisper, as he reached Rufus' groin with the towel and saw him still erect.

Rufus laughed at that, sharp and short. "God no. It hurts enough already."

"My apologies." Tseng avoided Rufus' cock and wiped his thighs clean as Rufus laid his forearms against his shoulders and curled down towards him. He rose to his feet as he wrapped his arms around Rufus' torso to clean Rufus' back, with the same gentle care he had taken with his front. This time, though, he leaned in to press his lips to Rufus', briefly. When he felt Rufus' hands tangling in the hair at the base of his head, he kissed him again, just as softly, but with parted lips this time, pressing his tongue to Rufus'. Rufus' response to the kiss was slow, almost lazy, and Tseng felt privileged to be able to feel Rufus like this, fucked to exhaustion yes, but also showing more care than he ever did during the day.

He followed Rufus' lead when the latter pulled down over him, then turned them to the side, their kiss only breaking when Rufus moved his mouth down to nibble on Tseng's chin, lacking his usual hunger. "I'm glad you're safe," Tseng said, moving his jaw as little as possible.

"Umph." Rufus moved back up to nip, then kiss Tseng's lower lip. From this close, he looked displeased, but his fingertips caressing Tseng's throat told another story.

"Fuck, Tseng, why aren't you hiring a fuckin' maid already?" Reno complained as the three Turks came back from the kitchen, Reno empty-handed, Elena with a tall glass of water, and Rude with a knife and half an apple. "We could smell the fridge before opening it!"

"It can't be that bad." It could. Tseng would just not admit to the fact that yes, outside its pristine, white decor, his apartment was the refuge of rotten food and uncleaned bloodstains in the bathroom.

Reno mercifully didn't insist, not because he knew a lost cause when he saw one, but because tonight was about Rufus. There was a bit of shuffling, carrying and undressing involved, and soon Rufus was sitting up in the bed with the covers up to hs hips, being fed apple slices by Rude and given water by Elena.

Tseng, taken away from his kisses, busied himself by gathering the Turks' jackets and ties and putting them away so they could sort them out painlessly the next morning. When he turned back around, Reno was lying on the bed between Rufus' legs as Rufus was petting his hair like a cat's. Tseng was a bit taken aback at first, then he hid a smile being his curled hand. Reno was usually more likely to put up a show to get Rufus aroused than to allow himself to be handled and caressed like a pet. Still smiling, Tseng climbed on the bed to lay with Reno, spooning with him, his head on Rufus' knee.

Rufus began petting both Turks' long hair as Rude fed him the last slice of apple, then kissed the sweet taste off the President's lips. "Now how am I supposed to sleep with you two between my legs?" he asked once Rude broke the kiss, amused.

"You don't," Reno said with a wink, but Tseng was quick to take hold of Reno's rattail and tug on it.

"Let him sleep," Tseng ordered as Rude fluffed up a pillow to set under Rufus' head.

With Tseng and Reno moving from between his legs, Rufus stretched out and shuffled under the covers until he was lying comfortably on his back, arms outstretched. Rude was the first one to kiss him goodnight, cupping the back of Rufus' neck as he kissed him, slow and sensual, perhaps the opposite of what might be expected of him. As Rude pulled away, he made sure Rufus' head was lying comfortably on the pillow and brushed a strand of blond hair away from Rufus' face.

Elena was the second to kiss the President goodnight. She pressed her lips to his, briefly, before lying down on her side against the side of his bare body and falling asleep within a minute. Rufus let her. She had to be at least half as exhausted as he was, after all.

If Reno could have sashayed in, he would have, but it was hard to be graceful and seductive when walking on your knees on a mattress. He grinned when he leaned over Rufus, giving him a long kiss on the mouth, sucking on his tongue briefly as he pulled away to go spoon against Rude's back.

With Reno gone, Tseng moved in for his goodnight kiss. He made it brief as well, knowing Rufus was knackered, and turned the bedside lamp off as he moved to take the last spot available on the bed. Spooning against Elena's back, he reached out to put a hand over Rufus' as he closed his eyes to rest.


End file.
